


Sheltered

by thesometimeswarrior



Series: Two Hundred Words for Two Hundred Fics! A Celebratory Fic Prompt-Fest! [13]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Child Soldiers, Double Drabble, Episode: s01e19-20 The Siege of the North, Gen, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23638498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesometimeswarrior/pseuds/thesometimeswarrior
Summary: In the end, it’s Pakku who finds him.“What are youdoing?!” the man demands. “These boys should already be in the shelters! They should have been therehoursago!”
Relationships: Pakku & Sokka (Avatar)
Series: Two Hundred Words for Two Hundred Fics! A Celebratory Fic Prompt-Fest! [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567093
Comments: 9
Kudos: 207





	Sheltered

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elf_Kid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elf_Kid/gifts).



> **Prompt:** In the Northern Water Tribe, preparing for invasion Sokka herds boys to the Warrior Training area. He's partway through organizing them through the basic drills he learned yesterday, when someone tells him that these kids are too young for training.

In the end, it’s Pakku who finds him.

“What are you _doing_?!” the man demands. “These boys should already be in the shelters! They should have been there _hours_ ago!”

“I know,” Sokka says. “But I realized that no one had been over the battle plan with them. I figured it was just because everyone’s been so frantic getting ready for the invasion, but they need to know it before the battle, right? Actually, it’s good that you’re here, because you can tell me which ones are benders, and—”

“They’re _children_!”

“So? Actually, that might mean that some of them are quicker than—”

“I…Sokka, children don’t fight here! We fight in order to keep them _safe_.”

Sokka blinks. “Oh.”

Pakku sighs, tentatively lays a hand on Sokka’s shoulder. “Your sister explained to me certain… _aspects_ of life in the South. I…We didn’t know. I’m sorry—I cannot _imagine_ —”

“It’s fine.” Sokka looks away. He doesn’t want _pity_. “I’ll…get them to the shelters.”

“Thank you.”

“Can I ask you something?”

“Of course.”

“Why do you teach children to Waterbend, if they don’t fight?”

“There is more to bending than _fighting_ , Sokka.”

A scoff. “I guess I wouldn’t know.”

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I've written A:TLA. Might have been a bit rusty with these characters, but I hope you enjoyed anyway! I love comments!
> 
> \--
> 
> This is part of a series of double drabbles I'm writing to celebrate having written 200 fics on ao3!
> 
> I'm accepting prompts in the following fandoms:
> 
> 1) Steven Universe  
> 2) Avatar: The Last Airbender  
> 3) Harry Potter  
> 4) Tanakh or Talmud


End file.
